Pierrot
by Megumi Amaya
Summary: A fan fiction of my interpretation of the Vocaloid song "Pierrot". Based on the events and story of the AMV of "Pierrot". English Lyrics by Fuyu Winter.


I was just a little girl, from a rich family.

I was always alone and neglected by my parents, who would sermon me if i said so.

You, who was the son of one of the circus folk, was my best friend.

You would always make me laugh with your routines, whenever i was sad.

We would play underneath the tree on the hill.

Whenever I would be crying underneath the shade of that tree.

You would pop up out of nowhere wearing your mask, carrying a ball.

You would try to balance on the ball, then fall on the grass afterwards.

Of course, I would laugh.

Though you do say that it's your job to "Tumble and Fall", doesn't it hurt?

To be laughed at because of your silliness, doesn't it hurt?

Years past since then, we aren't children anymore.

We've gotten distant to each other.

I am a noble, so indeed, I had my own things to do.

However, I would regularly take a break from the work to watch you.

You, who became a street-performing Pierrot.

You would perform for the mass, then slip and fall.

Everyone would laugh at you, But you would still stand up strong anyway.

Because... It's your job, right?

Suddenly, water came flowing from my eyes.

I hated seeing you with that mask, the mask that always smiles.

It was sorrowful, everyone was laughing at you.

But because of that mask, you were smiling.

Someone tapped my shoulder.

A blonde man, in a fancy suit.

As a daughter of a noble family, I had to get married to someone of equal or higher status.

So, that man who was "comforting" me, was my fiancee.

But I pay no mind to him, for someone had suddenly thrown a rock at your head.

I was in awe, and grief.

_Were you okay? Were you alright?_

No one bothered to ask. I myself, suppressed the words back into my throat.

No one was distressed, for you stood back up again.

Appearing to be "fine", Albeit the Blood flowing from your head.

However, your true feelings could not be hidden from a child, who started crying.

You immediately rushed to that little boy's side and made flowers appear in your hat.

A simple party trick that made the child smile and everyone cheer.

I however, was not happy at all.

After your show, I followed you to where you would rest.

Inside the big old circus tent, filled with props and toys.

I confronted you, saying "I know that you are lying... and that makes me so depressed."

You waved a finger in front of my face, and traced your mask into a smile.

"I have not told you a single lie, my dear."

_Stop it, please... Stop lying! Stop it, you're only hurting yourself, you know?_

These thoughts inside my head, as I burst back into tears.

He shushed me, simply telling me

"Please come and watch the show tonight, It will be fun!"

As if trying to lift my spirits.

However, that couldn't really help much.

"Of course, I will." I replied, still somewhat sad.

Afterwards, I ran away. I couldn't say anything else, he dismissed me with that.

Later that night, I sat within the crowd.

On the front row together with my fiancee.

He seemed enthusiastic about going to this show, so i let him tag along.

Everyone then started cheering, as you entered the ring.

Climbing up a large ladder, to a tightrope up above.

You were carrying a unicycle with you.

You placed the unicycle down on the platform, slowly and steadily making your way across the rope.

Everyone was staring, laughing and cheering in happiness.

However that did not last long.

The tightrope suddenly snapped, and everyone in the room gasped.

Everyone then started screaming, in terror.

You start falling to the ground far below, Desperately trying to grab the mask that fell off your face.

I ran into the ring, Passing by the mask on the ground that was shattered into pieces.

I ran to your side, weeping.

"Show me... that unpainted face hidden underneath your mask."

Caressing his face gently, My tears dripping onto his cheeks.

"That which you don't show to the others in present or in past."

His blood was flowing, it flowed from his head, and his torso.

"To feel pain when you fall and get hurt, or to weep when you feel weight of the earth."

He tried to say to me, but I was too occupied with crying, I could hardly hear.

"That kind of thing is nothing to be scared about..."

I replied to his statement, Crying even harder.

"It's alright... you're okay..."

He tried to make me happy again, but i simply couldn't stop crying.

"Don't worry if you can't put on a smile"

I said, looking at the smile on his face.

"But please just one thing for me, please dear don't you lie"

I've known him for years, it was obvious to me that he was putting on a facade of a smile.

"It's alright, you're okay."

He said once again, trying his best to smile truthfully.

"You don't have to bear it alone anymore"

I exclaimed, He was smiling truthfully, but It was heart-breaking how lonely it was.

"Just for you and no-one else, I will cry for you."

He started crying as well, harder and louder than any of the cries I've made throughout my life.

He's been holding back a life of tears behind of the Mask of the Pierrot.

"It's alright, you're okay. "

I said to him this time.

"You have found what I was always searching for"

He said to me, tears still flowing from his eyes.

"My own real identity, you found it for me."

He says hugging me suddenly, Gentle yet firm.

"It's alright, you're okay."

I said once again, hugging him back gently.

"It was just like a magic charm my dear"

He pulls away from me, and on his face...

"Oh look the liar clown is gone, he has disappeared for once and all."

I said, looking at his bright smile, one that truly came from deep within his heart.

I myself, smiled back at him.

Years later, I came to the hill where me and my once best friend came to.

I stood there alone, his unicycle with my ribbon tied on it was lying on the tree.

I felt the breeze fly past my face, it was gentle and calm.

A hand gently placed itself on my shoulder.

I turned to where it came from, and smiled.

"Welcome back, My dear."


End file.
